1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method and apparatus for controlling a universal integrated chip card (UICC) application file, more specifically to a UICC file structure that can selectively use a plurality of phone numbers by using one UICC and a method for controlling an application dedicated file in a mobile station using the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A universal subscriber identity module card (hereinafter, referred to as an “USIM card”), which is the asynchronous third-generation mobile communication (e.g. an attachable smart card to be inserted into a WCDMA apparatus), can typically provide various functions such as user authentication, international roaming, and electronic commerce.